halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:State Of Disunion Address
Spartan-091 mounts the pedestal of the marble Master Chief statue at The Forum, raising his voice to be heard above the din. His gray-green armor reflecting dully in the bright sunlight that pours through the opening in The Fourm's dome, he addresses the public of HaloFanon: Friends, Wikians, Halopedians, lend me your ears! In the recent hours/days/weeks, it has come to my attention that there is a great deal of strife still lurking beneath the surface of this wiki, small subcurrents and eddies of darkness that pull at the edges of the peaceful union RelentlessRecusant and H*Bad established so many years ago. I was there at the time of creation, and saw what potential this site had to be amazing and good, worthy of notice from the Great Ones at Bungie. But to maintain this awesome potential, certain guidelines had to be established. Rules to keep new users on the straight and narrow path of canon-friendly fiction, which gives the site its name. These rules may seem stifling to some newer or more creative users, but in fact, they are the only things that hold this wikia together! The rules were established long ago, at the very foundation of this wikia's creation. They should be followed to the letter, and any that choose not to follow should be reprimanded at least three times before being taken out of play for a day, week, month, year, or forever. While freedom of thought is a noble cause, there are some things out there that should not be thought up. Godmodding, abusive language, uncontrollable anger, non-canon fiction, all is an abomination to the Great Ones at Bungie, and therefore should be an abomination to us as well! So what I propose is this: unite together all of the disjointed fractions that threaten to tear us apart! Strive together for a better wikia! Forget your petty quarrels with others and realize this site's potential! Realize your potential! We are better than this! We can rise above the ruins of The Civil War and prevent another such crisis from happening! But it all starts with you and me, the common digital citizens of this great and glorious realm! So who's with me? Who's for a better tommorrow? Who's for change? Stand firm, and unite, HaloFanon! WE CAN SUCCEED! Spartan-091 dismounts the pedastal and quietly leaves The Forum amidst the stunned silence of the crowd. H*bad jumps onto the pedestal to talk Well I would like to suggest though, if the community wants, I suggest that they have a vote to decide on whether or not to keep the current administration, including myself of coarse. I suggest multiple RFAs to vote on administration and perhaps vote out a few of them. Now this is just an idea, not my view, just to give something for the community to think about right now. I have points of change that I would like to point out for the community to also read. I put them on another wiki and I will bring them here if anyone wants them. Thanks, H*bad (talk) Subtank raises her hands for a quick question So, does this mean that the administration would undergone changes of admins/user every week/month? Wouldn't this type of process take a generally long period to get sort with? 17:19, 9 June 2008 (UTC) I am not saying that its official, its for the community to decide on the administration and if they want to keep it the same. Thanks, H*bad (talk) SPARTAN-077 raises his fist into the air I agree with 091! Rules must be upheld! Unruly users shall be put to death, errr, ban! -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:53, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Justanothergrunt aims his sniper-rifle from the clock tower at 91's head, pulling the trigger, the gub lurches and the shot misses, shooting the statue of masterchief, realising himself to be out of bullets, his gloved hands break up the gun, sticking it in a small brief case, before he sprints downstairs to join the mob, raising his fist into the air H*Bad, wouldn't mind taking a look at those "points" u mentioned. Omalley and I agree after the certain events there will be a enormous wikia civil war that will go on. And its inevitable. Several members are leaving the site because of these horrible decisions of the admins. And those members are allying themselves to create a new force to stop the previous one. I know the only hope for this Wikia is this decision, and so far the only admin I would keep is H*Bad the others are extremely fascist in my eyes. SPARTAN-089 22:03, 9 June 2008 (UTC) You say there will be a civil war. You are partially right. There wont be a civil war. There's been a civil war. It started before O'Malley and has continued slowly, ever churning the tides of war. Resolution will only occur when everyone can settle on the same idea. But as you can see, many disagree with the current happenings. I have chosen a side, but only a select few know which side I have chosen. In any case, I am prepared for the implosion of this site if things are not changed. --Kebath 'Holoree 23:16, 9 June 2008 (UTC) Struggling to come up to the front of the crowd, because of its vast expanse, 117649 Annihilative Repentance is ready to give a small speech. He eventually gives up trying to get to the front and simply grabs a box, stands on it, and raises his voice. I have been a member for Halo Fanon since it had about 500 or so articles. I've watched it grow, I've watched it endure through many times of strife, and though I might not have been around for those Dark Ages (the whole sockpuppeted accounts, fake admin affair, as clarificiation) I have helped the site along with small actions, as most of us inevitably have. Yes, O'malley did change his ways during his probation period; heck, he was friendlier than I am. However, the Administrators have reason for rebanning him from the site. In the U.S.A., the president cannot choose to take criminals out of Death Row without the consent of many other members of government. And what is the Halo Fanon Administration (HFA) but our site's noble government? If O'malley's friends choose to make their own site, they are fully allowed to. There may be, as many predict, another Civil War, or even an inter-site war, but as Spartan-091 boldly announced, we must strive to keep this Union whole. Without this site, many of us would not be friends; we probably wouldn't even know eachother. Civil War or Inter-Site War will most probably end in disaster for all its participants, and perhaps, maybe, the marring of this site beyond repair. HF is a place comraderie and creativity, not vulgar insults and user rivalry. All I ask is that we all stand together to make this site a better place, for the good of all of us (except the ones who are dead, as a shout out to all you Portal fans :P). Thank you for your time. Signed, 117649 Annihilative Repentance I agree with what 117649 AR has said. When I came to the wiki, there was about 90 articles. The thing is, even if we don't like some of the rules, they are there for a reason. Even if we don't like O'malley's rebanning, we did vote on the rules that three civility breaches, and you're out is what happens. What's happening now is a scapegoating of the admins. As AR has said, you can't simply pull a man from the death row, even if they were famous or a friend of the Head of State or something, nobody is above the law. --SPARTAN-G023 The Truth 02:44, 10 June 2008 (UTC) But you can pardon one though can't you? Thus meaning that you can pull someone out of death row. Thanks, H*bad (talk) *Hey, I just have a quick question for SPARTAN 089. What do you mean by fascist? I don't see myself as a radical right-wing extremist... In fact, since I have been absent from this site for a few months due to academics, I don't think that anyone can really make a judgement on my net philosophy. So, before you make judgement calls on admins, get to know them a little better. I feel I can speak for Roteratilbo and myself when I say that the rules are more important than our positions as admins. We strive to uphold those standards of common decency so that the site does not turn into an anarchical extremist environment with ultimate freedom to abuse or use others in any way you see fit. By the way, if you look at H*Bad's past, you can see that he' been just as power hungry as you accuse the other admins of being. At one point he tried to take credit as the sole founder (and therefore, sole bureaucrat) of this site. While I believe he has reformed his ways, you should know that everyone's the same! All humans have a base desire to enhance their power. I am not a fascist in my net policies. In fact, to avoid this, I summed up my philosophy right here. SPARTAN-091 |Admin| (HC)Guardian 12:41, 10 June 2008 (UTC) By the way 089, do you have a link to this new wiki? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 14:03, 10 June 2008 (UTC) Are you guys serious? I've only been around for a little but I didn't know there was turbulence in this site. It looks like a friggen revolution is going to occur and an overthrow of the government. Is that really necessary? Here's my solution. No admins.